


Purgatory

by damiensirius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Hunter - Freeform, M/M, Purgatory, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Cas, angel - Freeform, bottom!Dean, cas - Freeform, destiel smut, purgatory smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First evening in the purgatory after Dean found Cas. Benny let them alone for a while to clear things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes!  
> Please tell me if you find some!

“Don’t you ever do this again, Cas,” Dean said and laid his hand on the angel’s shoulder. He looked at Castiel for a moment, but then he turned his head back and stared at the flames of the fire. “I thought I’ve lost you.” His voice sounded sad. There were more emotions in it, than he actually wanted to share.  
Castiel sighed and looked down to the ground. “I’m really sorry, Dean. This wasn’t my intention. Please believe me. I just wanted to protect you.”  
“I know. But I’d rather fight with you by my side.” Dean looks over to Cas. When he noticed that his hand still laid on Castiel’s shoulder, he took it away. He knew, he should feel awkward because of it, and also they were sitting way to close to each other, but he didn’t. He just enjoyed being reunited with him.  
Castiel shifted his body to look up to the black sky. When he moved, their thighs touched and Dean looked down on their legs. He knew at least now he should move away, but he didn’t. Instead he caught himself shifting even closer to Castiel.  
When Castiel looked down and over to Dean, he seemed surprised for a moment because of the nearness, but he didn’t say anything.  
Instead they just looked at each other in silence until Dean quietly whispers: “Damn, I missed you, Cas.”  
His mind gave up its work. He laid his hand in Castiel’s neck and pulled him closer to kiss him. For a moment Castiel’s body tensed, but then his lips softened under Dean’s and he kissed him back. Dean clenched his fingers in Castiel’s neck and laid the other hand on his cheek. He pressed himself closer to Castiel. The kiss changed. There laid desperation in it now. They both take hold of the other one like it was the only way to save them from drowning.  
“Dammit Cas!” Dean mumbled desperately against the angel’s lips. “Never let me alone like this again.”  
“Never,” the angel murmured rough and moaned when Dean bit his lip. “Dean, we can’t do this,” he gasped when the hunter let his hands glide under Castiel’s shirt.  
“Why not?” Dean asked between kisses against Castiel’s neck. He just needed to touch him. He needed Castiel’s skin under his hands; his body pressed against his own.  
“It’s dangerous here,” Castiel said, but his argument would’ve been much more convincing, if he wouldn’t press himself against Dean like that.  
“Our lives are always dangerous,” Dean mumbled and continued kissing Cas.  
“But here it’s… it’s different,” Castiel gasped breathless, his body almost melting under Dean’s kisses.  
“I don’t care.” Dean cups Cas’ face with his hands and looks him in the eyes. “Cas… if you tell me you don’t want it, then I’ll stop right now. But don’t tell me to stop because it’s too dangerous. Because our lives are always fucking dangerous. Here eve more. We could die tomorrow and that’s why I won’t waste another second for sure.”  
For a moment, Castiel just looked at Dean, but then he tied his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed Dean passionately. Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders and pulled himself on the angel’s lap; Castiel leaning against the tree behind him. Somehow they managed to peel themselves out of their clothes, while still kissing passionately.  
Dean moaned and buried his fingers in Castiel’s hips when he sat naked on the angel’s lap and their erections rubbed against each other.¨  
Castiel pulled him even closer and kissed and sucked greedy on Dean’s lips.  
“Cas, you’re driving me crazy,” Dean moaned when Castiel began to rock his hips against Dean’s. Castiel dug his fingers in Dean’s ass and pulled him as close as possible.  
Dean would never get enough of this. And he would never ever let Castiel go again.  
“You’re mine,” he growled and pulled Castiel’s face closer for a passionate kiss. “You’re mine. And you’ll never leave me again.”  
“Never,” Castiel panted and moaned in the next second when Dean’s tongue flicked over his lips. Dean pressed his hands on Castiel’s stomach and let them wander down over his whole abdomen. He touched every muscle, every small unevenness he could reach. His hips, his stomach, his chest, his arms, his back, just everything.  
How long did he already want this? How long had he waited for this moment?  
Castiel finally belonged to him.  
His angel.  
“My angel,” he growled roughly.  
“Yours.” Castiel leaned his forehead against Dean’s and kissed him.  
Dean let his hand trail down over Castiel’s chest again and laid his fingers around both their erections and squeezed gently. Castiel’s whole body jerked, but he moaned with pleasure.  
Dean began to move his hand; he enjoyed feeling the pulse of Castiel’s cock against his own and seeing all the wonderful reactions Castiel had.  
The angel’s blue eyes rolled back and he bucked his hips against Dean’s hand, lifting the hunter up every time.  
“I want more,” Dean growled and nibbled on Castiel’s neck.  
“More?”  
Dean didn’t know where this sudden decision came from, but it just felt right. He lifted himself up a little and spread with his hand the pre-cum over the head of Castiel’s cock.  
Castiel moaned and his hips bucked up again. Dean laid his hand on Castiel’s shoulder to get some hold, when he slowly let himself sink down on the angel’s cock.  
It hurt at first, but at the same time, it felt incredibly good. With every inch it seemed more and more impossible, but eventually Dean sat on Castiel’s lap; the angel’s cock balls-deep in Dean’s ass.  
Dean would’ve never thought that he’d do this one day, but now he didn’t care. It felt so good having Castiel inside him.  
Castiel’s head leaned against the tree behind him, his eyes shut and his jaw clenched.  
“Are you okay?” Dean asked hoarsely.  
“Yes,” Castiel groaned. “Oh yes. So good.”  
Dean began to move his hips; slowly at first to see how it was. But it felt so good. Castiel dug his fingers in Dean’s hips and pushed his hips against Dean’s moves. Dean’s fingers clenched in Castiel’s shoulders and his head fell back with a loud moan, when Castiel changed his position slightly and met a point inside Dean, he didn’t even know existed. His whole body trembled and his hips moved uncontrollably, trying to get this again and again… and again.  
Castiel laid his hand around Dean’s dick and it didn’t need more than a few strokes for Dean to explode. He nearly screamed Cas’ name and he literally saw stars. His whole body trembled and he buried his fingers in Cas’ shoulders.  
Only on the edge he realized that Cas reached his climax too. Both moved their bodies uncontrollably against the other one’s until Dean collapsed on top of Castiel. The muscles in his thighs were shaking and he leaned his face against Cas’ shoulder. Castiel ran his finger’s tiredly through Dean’s hair.  
“This was incredible.”  
“Uh-huh.” Dean turned his head to look at Castiel. “Cas?” He made a short break before he said: “I hope you know that I’ll never let you go again.”  
Castiel smiled gently. “Never,” he repeated and bend down to kiss Dean on the lips.


End file.
